A pony in need
by TheLoneSaiyanWarrior
Summary: When Princess Celestia assigns Twilight a new assignment to teach a Pony (who has never had someone to call a friend) the magic of friendship, Twilight will do everything to help this pony make friends and even develop a special relationship with him (ALSO AVAILABLE TO READ ON )
1. Chapter 1: The Pony in Need

**Chapter 1: The Pony in need**

It was another gorgeous day in Ponyvile. The sun was shinning bright, the birds were singing, and everypony was going about their normal day. As for a certain Alicorn named Twilight Sparkle everything was going as usually as any other day.

Twilight is mare Alicorn with a pale, light grayish mulberry coat, a moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, and has a pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by 5 smaller sparks cutie mark.

Twilight lives at the grand oak library along with her number one assistant Spike and her pet owl Owlowiscious.

Spike is a small light mulberry dragon, with a light spring budish gray underbelly, moderate pistachio eyes and light lime green ears.

Twilight was doing her usually daily reading on her bed enjoying a book on Spell casting. She loved to read and was one of her favorites things to do. Just then Spike came up running holding a scroll I his hand.

"TWILIGHT! Twilight" shouted Spike stopping in front of Twilight.

Twilight looked over her book and put it down. "Yes whats is it Spike?" said Twilight.

"Princess Celestia just sent you a letter and its she says its urgent" said Spike handing Twilight the scroll.

Twilight then used her magic and levitated the scroll up, opened it up and started reading it.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have sent you this letter because I am assigning you a new assignment, However this one will be a little more different from all the others. So with that said I need you to come meet me in Canterlot to receive your assignment _

_Sincerely Princess Celestia._

"Huh I wonder what my new assignment could be?" said Twilight.

"You mean she didn't tell you in the message?" said Spike in a surprised tone. "That's certainly odd".

"Well maybe its really important and she prefers to tell me personally" said Twilight.

Twilight then used her magic and levitated a saddle bag on her back putting her book that she was reading and some apples to snack on later. Twilight then walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

"So I guess your heading to Canterlot now aren't you?" said Spike.

"Yep. And I need you to watch the library while im gone" said Twilight. "Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can" said Spike. "I wont let you down".

"Good" said Twilight using her magic to open the library door. "I'll see you tomorrow Spike".

Twilight then walked out the door, shut it using her magic and then continued on to the train station.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Twilight was now on a train heading for Canterlot. She was still reading the same book she was earlier. But after a couple of minutes Twilight couldn't help but put the book down and look out the window to see huge fields of grass land and that got her thinking of Princess Celestias new assignment for her.

"I wonder what this new assignment could be?" said Twilight. "It could be a an essay or maybe its a test to see how my princess duties are going. BUT I DIDN'T STUDY!".

Twilight took a moment to calm herself down to think the new assignment couldn't be a test it had to be something else.

"No it can't be that" said Twilight. "Ill just have to find out tomorrow".

With that said, Twilight then pick her book back on and continued to read on from where she had left off. The rest of the evening went pretty calm, Twilight was now almost done with her book and it was getting late so she deiced its best if she hit the hay and get some sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Twilight woke up to see the sun rising over the hills making a beautiful scenery as the train was about to reach Canterlot. Twilight then realized she had fallen asleep while reading her book which now she was about 3/4's the way done. She put the book back in her saddle bag and the intercom on the train came on.

Now arriving in Canterlot, the capital of Eqrestria.

With that announcement Twilight took her saddle bag, put it back on her back and got ready to exit the train.

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

Twilight had finally got of the train and had reached the castle. She was heading for the throne room which she knew Princess Celestia was patiently waiting for her. She was walking down a big narrow hallway which led to the throne room which hand huge windows on the sides with interesting designs on them. Twilight then came upon a huge door guarded by to royal guards.

"Princess Twilight" said the royal guard on the right wearing gold armor and had a pure white coat. "The Princess has been expecting you".

With that the two royal guards opened the giant door the the throne room. "Her Highness Princess Twilight Sparkle" said the royal guard.

Twilight gave a nervous smile to the guards. She still felt it very flattering when ever she was introduced like that even though shes been a Princess for at the most a month. Twilight looked over to she Princess Celestia siting on her thrown looking down the room at Twilight.

Princess Celestia is a white Alicorn with a big light cerulean, turquoise, cabalt blue and heliotrope mane and tail, magenta eyes,and a stylized sun cutie mark. Twilight walked up to the throne and stopped in front of it.

Twilight then noticed that there was also there was a dark red unicorn Pony with a black mane and tail, navy blue eyes and a hammer and wood plank crossed over cutie mark standing next the Princess not looking happy to be there as in he had better things to do.

Twilight didn't know what to think of the dark red pony. He looked around the same age as she was. She actually that he was pretty cute but decided to put that in the back of her mind and make it the least of her thoughts for the moment.

"Ah Twilight Sparkle im so glad you could make it" said Celestia. "Well I came as soon as I heard word from you" said Twilight. "So whats this Assignment".

The princess walked down to Twilight and smiled. "Im glad you asked" said Celestia walking towards twilight. "You see remember when I assigned you to learn about the magic of friendship right?" Celestia the stopped in front of Twilight

Twilight remembered that moment like it was yesterday, it was the day that changed her life forever, she had made some true real friends and wouldn't be in her current position as a princess if she hadn't learned about friendship.

"Of course I do princess" said Twilight. "What makes you ask that said?".

"Well you see Twilight?" Celestia Started. "I have a Ponies from all over Equestria sending me mail. Some are requests and others are just writing to me for fun. Normally some of the requests are ones I cannot do, but the other day I received one request that caught my eye that I knew you would be perfect for the job. Do you see the dark red pony next my throne?"

"Yes of course I've been wondering why he was next to you" said Twilight.

"Well you see this Ace Syntax" said Celestia. "And his whole life he has been tormented, lonely, and depressed. its just been from bully's, getting beat up and being made fun of.

Twilight gasped. "Aw the poor thing" said Twilight feeling sorry for him.

"Indeed and he's gone his whole life without one friend or somepony to even call a friend" said Celestia.

Twilight was shocked. Usually everypony had at least one pony to call a friend. "That's terrible I had no idea" said Twilight.

"Yes and over time it has gotten worse. As of right now he doesn't trust anypony to but him and his mother because of all the tormenting and hate he's gotten, he's afraid of expressing himself openly to anypony" said Celestia.

"Wow I fell bad for him" said Twilight. "W-wait what about his father?".

Princess Celestia gave Twilight a sad look. "He's doesnt known his father" said Celestia.

"Oh my thats terrible. That pony's been threw a lot hasn't he?" said Twilight.

"Yes he has and it was his mother who had sent the letter to me telling me everything" said Celestia. "Shes worried sick about him and doesn't want him to go the rest of his life not know the values of friendship and how important it is".

Twilight then raised an eyebrow at the Princess. "What are you saying?" said Twilight.

The princess then smiled again. "Twilight this Assignment is going to be a little different then you others" said Celestia. "Instead of learning friendship this time you are to teach the magic of friendship to Ace".

Twilight was surprised but at the same time she had a feeling this was coming. "W-wow I don't know what to say" said Twilight.

"Well this will only be for a week so he will be staying with you until the week is up" said Celestia. "Is that alright with you?"

Twilight didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure about letting him stay with her when she barely knows him but trusted the princess and agreed. "Yes of course"said Twilight.

"Im glad you agree now why don't we say hello" said Celestia as she and Twilight walked back up to her throne. "Hello their Ace".

The Dark red pony looked up at Celestia and gave an unenthusiastic hi. "*sign* hello princess Celestia" said Ace.

"Ace this is Twilight Sparkle she will be teaching you the values of friendship. Can you say hello?" said Celestia.

Ace looked over at Twilight and gave her an unenthusiastic hello as well. "Hello Twilight" said Ace.

"Good, now you two better be heading back to Ponyvile you have a lot to learn Ace" said Celestia.

20 MINUTES LATER...

Both Twilight and Ace we back on a train heading back to Ponyvile. Ace was staring out a window not looking happy at all and Twilight was just staring at him with curiosity. Twilight didn't know what to think of Ace besides the fact that he could use some friends. Twilight finally decided to start up a conversation.

"So...did you enjoy your trip to canterlot?" asked Twilight.

"Whatever" Ace replied.

Twilight raised an eyebrow a Ace.

"Well that was kinda rude" said Twilight. "Did I do something wrong?".

Ace signed and looked at Twilight.

"Look here Princess I know the only reason your helping me is because princess Celestia is making you, Not because you want too. I bet you could care less about helping me if you weren't required to help me" said Ace.

"she's just like the rest" thought Ace looking back out the window.

Twilight was surprised to hear this. She would never not want to help somepony. She was always willing to help others.

"That's not true I really do want to help you Ace" said Twilight.

Twilight then decided to say something that she knew she should probably keep to herself but she had to try and get on his good side.

"That and you look kinda cute" said Twilight trying to hide her blush.

Ace however didn't bother to look back at Twilight and didn't care for the comment she made.

"Your just saying that to try to get me to feel better. You don't actually mean it" said Ace.

Twilight wanted to speak up but decided to stay quiet. She thought it just be best if she just left him be for now and wait till later to talk to him.

LATER AT NIGHT...

After a long day of a train ride the train had finally reached Ponyvile. It was late at night. Twilight and Ace got off the train and started to walk to the library. No pony was really out and about since it was late so it was a very quiet for the two.

Now that Twilight and Ace were off the train, Twilight didn't know what to say to him. She kept thinking and thinking and right when she was about to say something Ace spoke up.

"Sooo Where exactly do you live?" said Ace.

Twilight smiled and was glad that Ace was finally starting to talk to her again. "I live at the Grand Oak library" said Twilight.

Ace's eyes widen and he looked over at Twilight. "You live in a library?" asked Ace.

"Yeah. Are you a fan of reading as well?" Twilight asked.

"Well I never really have anything else to do since im by myself most of time so I guess you can say that" said Ace.

"Well trust me you'll feel right at home" said Twilight.

5 MINUTES LATER...

Twilight and Ace walked through the door of the Grand Oak library to be greeted by a drowsy Spike. "*Yawn* Hey Twilight how was the Princess and whats you Assignment" asked Spike.

Spike then noticed a dark red unicorn pony standing besides Twilight and was curious of what he was doing with her.

"Uh Twilight? Who's this?" asked Spike.

Twilight gave spike a smile and happily replied. "Spike this is Ace Syntax and he is my Assignment. He will be staying with us for a week" said Twilight taking her saddle bag off.

Spikes eyes widen. "W-WHAT!?" Shouted Spike.

"The Princess assigned me to help him learn the magic of friendship Spike" said Twilight.

Twilight then got closer to spike and started to whisper. "Plus this pony has had it pretty rough his entire life" Twilight Whispered.

Spike looked up at Twilight. "That bad?" asked Spike.

Twilight nodded.

Spike didn't know what to think but instead started to head upstairs. "Well its late its best I be heading to bed" said Spike. "Goodnight Twilight".

"Goodnight Spike" said Twilight.

Twilight then turned back to Ace who was wondering who the light purple dragon was.

"Um who was that?" said Ace.

"That's Spike. He's my number one assistant, He helps me around the library and he's also family to me" said Twilight.

"Oh I see" said Ace.

Twilight smiled at Ace and started to walk up the stairs "Common ill show you were you'll sleep" said Twilight.

Ace nodded and followed Twilight up the Library stairs. He was still curious about Twilight but seemed to let her guide him.

"Well this is my bed over here" said Twilight pointing at her bed by the window.

Ace noticed that Spike was in a small basket like bed next to Twilight's bed and had his covers over his head. He knew that Spike was probably trying to sleep without the lights that were still on at the moment.

"And over there is the guest bed" said Twilight pointing at a bed across the room.

Ace started to walk toward the bed as Twilight watched him walk by but Ace suddenly stopped which got Twilight curious.

"Hey Twilight?" said Ace

Twilight raised an eye brow an replied back. "Yes?" Twilight replied.

Ace turned around and looked at Twilight.

"Thanks" said Ace.

Twilight gave him a warm smile. "Your very welcome" said Twilight.

Ace then turned back around and headed over toward his bed. Twilight was feeling very joyful at the moment. She had finally heard a thank you from Ace as well as not saying anything negative in the past hour.

Twilight then turned off the light and the both ponies got in their beds and pulled the covers over them.

Twilight knew tomorrow would be a big day and she needed her rest. She had thought it over and deiced it would be best if she introduced him to her friends.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Twilight woke up feeling tried as usually and slithered out of bed. She then walked down the Library steps to the kitchen where Spike was making breakfast. "*yawn* morning Spike" said Twilight.

Spike didn't hear Twilight come in and turned around to greet her. "Morning Twilight. Did you sleep well?" asked Spike.

"Yes I did in fact despite traveling all day yesterday and when I left" said Twilight. "I was pretty worn out".

"I bet you were" said Spike. "So I thought I'd cook you make you a special breakfast.

"Well that's very kind of you spike" said Twilight.

After Twilight said thanks Ace walked in the kitchen. Twilight noticed him come in, looked over and smiled at him.

"Good morning Ace" said Twilight.

"Morning" Ace replied.

Ace then walked over to the table and sat down. Twilight did the same and sat down next to him.

"So are you ready for today?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know" said Ace.

"Well I assure you today you will have lots of fun" said Twilight.

Ace just signed. "Whatever" said Ace.

Twilight was trying her best to change the ponies attitude so she thought she could take him to her friend rainbow dash first since she knows some cools tricks that might impress him.

Spike then took two plates with three layers of steaming hot Pancakes with butter on top of them and set the two plates in front of Twilight and Ace. Twilight took a sniff of the buttery pancakes and was delighted by the smell

"Mmmm these smell so good" said Twilight. "Excellent job Spike".

Spike slightly blushed. "Aw it was nothing really" said Spike. "Its just breakfast"

"Its a great breakfast Spike. Thank you" said Twilight.

Spike looked at Twilight and smiled. "Your welcome Twilight" said Spike.

Twilight then turned her attention back to Ace. "As for you Ace today will be a very interesting day for both you and me" said Twilight.

So for the whole day Twilight introduced Ace to most of her friends but it didn't go the way she had planned it would.

They first visited Rainbow dash; a light cerulean mare pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail that had the colors light red, light vermillion, light gold, moderate sap green, cornflower blue, and moderate violet. She also had moderate cerise eyes and a blue-yellow-red lightning bolt with a could cutie mark.

Rainbow dash decided to show Ace all of her amazing tricks but what ever rainbow dash did nothing seemed to amuse the dark red unicorn. So after a while Rainbow dash finally gave up and stormed off angry with Ace.

Then they visited another one of Twilight's friends Rarity; A white mare unicorn pony with indigo curled mane and tail, azure eyes and a three lozenge diamonds cutie mark. She tried to get him into helping her with dresses and trying on different clothing but that only made Ace more annoyed and didn't want to stay one bit.

After that they visited Twilight's friend Applejack; A light gamboge colored mare earth pony with a pale light grayish olive mane and tail, both had a ponytail at the end of them, freckles, sap green eyes, wearing a light brown setson hat and had a cutie mark with 3 red apples.

Applejack tried to get Ace into some apple bucking but Ace could care less about doing that. Twilight and Applejack then tried to get him to do other fun farm activities but he didn't really care much for them at all.

Then Twilight deiced that they should visit her friend Fluttershy; a pale light grayish gold pegasus with a long pale light grayish rose mane and tail, moderate cyan eyes, and a three butterfly's with cyan bodys and pink wings cutie mark. Fluttershy was shy about introducing herself to Ace at first but then was happy to show him all of her animals and thought he'd like to help.

Ace however thought Fluttershys animal caring was boring and could care less about what she had to say. He also thought Fluttershy was a big push over but he didn't say it to her face cause Twilight warned him about how Fluttershy can easily take offense and be hurt emotionally really easily.

The duo were now walking thought Ponyvile as Twilight was trying to think of how to make Ace at least cheer up and at least smile for once.

"I can't believe he hasn't even had fun or anything today. I even introduced him to most my friends and he didn't even enjoy any of it or smile ONCE" thought Twilight. "I wonder have how im going to get him to at least cheer up. Hhmmm...smile...smile..THAT'S IT! Pinkie pie, I can't believe I didn't think of her first. If theirs anypony that can cheer anypony up or at least make them smile its Pinkie pie".

Twilight then turned to Ace.

"Are we done yet?" said Ace.

"No. There is one pony I know you'll want to meet" said Twilight.

"Look I already know what your trying to do. Pretending to be nice and try to get me to make these so called "friends" you think will want me to be their friends. So why don't you just drop the subject" said Ace.

Twilight didn't know what to say but she knew she couldn't give up on him. "Look Ace I know you think im just pretending to be nice to you but im not I really think your great colt and trust me just one more pony to visit I promise" said Twilight.

Ace stuided Twilight and thought to himself if she was telling the truth or not. "Oh alright but only ONE more after that im done" said Ace.

Twilight smiled "Alright fair enough" said Twilight.

With that the duo started to head toward the sugar cube corner to meet a certain pink pony.

As the duo continued to walk Ace questioned Twilight on who this pony even was. "alright so who are we visiting this time" said Ace.

"Her name is Pinkie Pie" said Twilight. "And trust me I promise she's a fun pony to be around".

"This better be worth it" said Ace. "If you faking this then I swear".

Just then a light pink pony with a curly raspberry colored mane and tail, light cerulean eyes, and a three balloons with two yellow balloons on the left and right and one blue one in the middle, came happily bouncing toward the duo.

"Or even better she'll find us" thought Twilight.

Pinkie Pie noticed twilight walking along in front of her and rushed to her side.

"HEY TWILIGHT! I haven't see you in days. I've wondered where you were. then I remembered that your a very very very very very very busy pony an-" Pinkie was cut off by twilight putting her hoof to Pinkies mouth.

"Pinkie I need to your help" said Twilight taking her hood off Pinkie Pie's mouth

My help? OH! I can help with anything. What do you need me for?" Said Pinkie Pie. "Also who's pants next to you?"

"Well you see that's what I need your help with" said Twilight "As you see it's a long story but to make a long story short, I was assigned by the princess to teach Ace Syntax over here the magic of Friendship. And the reason he's so grumpy cause he thinks I'm just pretending to be nice to him. I mean I don't blame him after going his whole life without one friend but do you think you can cheer him up or at least make him smile?"

Pinkie Pie gave twilight Twilight a big grin. "Of course I can can. I can make anypony smile" said Pinkie cheerfully.

With that said Pinkie Pie dashed off and came back with flash carrying a tons of party materials, funny stuff to wear and instruments.

Pinkie Pie then walked up to Ace. "Well hi there Ace how are you doing" said Pinkie Pie smiling at him.

Ace replies to the pink pony unenthusiasticly. "*Sign* just great" said Ace.

"Well good cause I'm going turn that frown" said Pinkie grabbing Aces mouth. "Upside down" said Pinkie cheerfully positioning Aces mouth into a smiling position.

Ace then pushed Pinkie Pie off of him. "What the heck" said Ace. "What are you trying to even do to me?"

"I'm trying to make you smile silly willy" said Pinkie.

Pinkie then grabbed some intrustments from her pile of things and started to play the harmonica, trombone, drums and tube at the same time trying to get a smile out of Ace.

Ace however didn't even budge. He was amazed how she was playing four instruments at once but didn't smile one bit.

Pinkie looked up to see if Ace was smiling but then stopped with disappointment in her eyes when she saw he wasn't smiling at all.

"Dang your good" said Pinkie. "It's harder to to make him smile then it is for cranky doodle".

"Yeah you said it. I tried get the others to try an cheer him up and nothing worked" said Twilight. "Even Rainbow Dashes tricks didn't even impress him"

Pinkie pie thought to herself what could make dark red unicorn laugh. she kept thinking and thinking and finally a idea popped in her head and she grabbed a pie from her pile of stuff and set it on the ground.

Twilight the raised an eyebrow at what Pinkie was doing. "Uh Pinkie what are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"Well when I foal sit pound cake and pumpkin cake they always laugh at stuff like this" said Pinkie.

Twilight then caught on to what Pinkie Pie was doing and started to get worried. "Wait are you sure cause were in public and all so"

"Relax Twilight I know what I'm doing" said Pinkie

"Hey Ace" said Pinkie.

"What?" said Ace in an annoyed tone.

Pinkie then started walking toward ace. "Well I was wonder WWAAAHH

". Pinkie pie was cut off by tripping and falling face first in to the raspberry pie.

Everypony around them started to burst out with laughter at the pink pony. Twilight then looked over at Ace and saw that he was trying to hold in his laugh but couldn't help it and started to laugh as well.

Pinkie raised her face from the pie. "It worked?" said Pinkie. Pinkie Pie then looked over at Ace to see him on the ground laughing and that made Pinkie jump up in Happiness.

Twilight could not believe it Ace was actually having a good time and laughing.

"HAHAHA I haven't felt this joyful in a long time" said Ace laughing. Ace then stopped and looked at Pinkie pie. "Alright I admit that was pretty funny how you accidentally slipped and fell in that pie" said Ace.

Pinkie Pie raise an eyebrow at Ace. "Well i was going to give it to you and let you throw it at me but I guess that was just as good" said Pinkie.

Ace's face then got serious. "Wait you were trying to get me to laugh for real" said Ace.

"YUP. And it worked" said Pinkie.

Ace then looked around. "Even out here with everyone around you went through all that just to cheer me up?" asked Ace.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Well of course. Im willing to do anything to make anypony smile. Im always nice to everypony" said Pinkie.

Ace then got a sad look on his face. "Oh wow i never thought of it like that I thought you and Twilight were faking it for trying to help me but...You guys really do want to help me" said Ace.

Twilight couldn't believe it she was finally getting to Ace to where he can cheer up and enjoy himself. Twilight then noticed Ace turning to her.

"Twilight im sorry for the way I acted towards you and your friends all this time. Im just so use to ponies not caring for me at all and just faking being nice. I didn't know I meant so much to you" said Ace.

Twilight starting blushing and thanked Ace. "Apology accepted" said Twilight. "And I understand why the way you acted"

"Well I feel bad now because I should have trusted you and Princess Celestia but I didn't. I just assumed you we're like everypony else" said Ace hanging his head down.

"Ace its alright I promise you" said Twilight.

"Yeah but I acted terrible around the rest of your friends. How will they ever forgive me for the way I acted?" said Ace.

"We can explain to them everything you've been through and im sure the'll understand" said Twilight.

Ace smiled at Twilight and Twilight smiled back but before anything else could happen Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"Sooo Twilight how long has Ace been in Ponyvile?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"We'll we came in late last night" said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "*Gasp* YOU mean he's been here for a day already!" Exclaimed Pinkie.

"Well yeah but-" Twilight was cut of by Pinkie Pie.

"Wha-bu-wai-WHAT! You should have told me. We could of had one of my super doper amazing Pinkie Pie midnight party's!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie it's alright we can-". Again Twilight was cut off Pinkie Pie.

"NO! I have to make this party extra super doper special" said Pinkie. "Bye, see ya, got to party to plan". With that Pinkie zoomed off with a flash.

Ace didn't know what to think of what just happened. "Um what was that all about?" asked Ace.

"Oh Pinkie Pie has party's for when ever there's a new pony in Ponyvile" said Twilight.

"Well that's awfully nice of her" said Ace. "I bet all that was about my party right?".

"Yep. And since I didn't tell her when we got back like she said, she'll make it extra special for you" said Twilight

"Well gee I've never been to a party before besides the ones me and my mom through for my birthday" said Ace.

"Well your going to love this a grantee it" said Twilight. "Now common lets head back to the Library and get ready for company".

"Alright cool" said Ace. "Also Twilight?".

Twilight looked over at Ace.

"Yes I do love to read by the way" said Ace.

Twilight smiled and was glad Ace was being more open to her then he was before.

"Well I do love to read too" said Twilight.

So the duo started to walk back to the library chatting and to getting ready for company.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Thank you bro's so much for reading and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Im really trying to do my best with this story and If you see some spelling or Grammar errors just let me know and ill fix them**

**I will make more chapters regardless.**

**Anyway please leave a review below and thanks so much for reading and *Brohoof* Stay classy**


	2. Chapter 2: True Friends

Chapter 2: True Friends

So Twilight and Ace headed back to the library to get ready for the upcoming super extra special party Pinkie Pie was throwing for Ace. As they walked back the duo talked and talked.

Twilight couldn't believe how much they had in common, She never thought she'd meet somepony who loved to read as much as she did.

The two just kept talking and finally they reached the library. "So your mom was going to sign you up for entrance exam to get in to Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah she was, but I told her I didn't want to go" said Ace.

"Why not I manged to make it in and I'll tell you I had a blast while I was there" said Twilight.

"Well I didn't want to go because I was afraid everypony would make fun of and pick on me like the ponies who bullied me back where I came from" said Ace.

"Well I was there at the time. I would have been friendly to you" said Twilight.

Ace smiled at her and Twilight smiled back.

"So how are you feeling?" Twilight asked.

"Well a lot better now that I know you and your friends are really wanting to be friendly with me, try to help me out and not fake it" said Ace.

"I just don't get why somepony would be so cruel and mean to another pony" said Twilight.

Ace hung his head down. "You don't know the half of it. I've been beaten, made fun of, picked on, and treated a door mat my whole life. That's why I didn't trust you at first cause I thought you were like everypony else" said Ace.

Twilight then raised Ace's head up with her hoof. "Hey cheer up, I'm not like those ponies who picked on you. In fact I think your special to me" said Twilight.

Ace blushed and smiled at Twilight. "Thanks Twilight I really appreciate it" said Ace.

Twilight smiled. "Its my pleasure" said Twilight.

The duo had finally reached the library and the walked inside.

"Were home Spike" said Twilight.

"Oh hey Twilight" said Spike walking towards the duo. "and uh..Hey Ace."

"Well hey there Spike enjoying your day?" asked Ace.

Spikes eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow at Ace.

"Uh Ace are you feeling alright?" said Spike.

Ace smiled at Spike. "Why of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" said Ace.

"W-well you just seem you know different" said Spike.

"Don't be startled I'm just trying to be nice. Say that breakfast you cooked this morning was great, thanks for cooking it" said Ace.

Spike then couldn't take it and knew it couldn't be him. "Alright who are you and what have you done with Ace?" said Spike.

Twilight giggled and looked at Spike. "Spike I finally got Ace on his good side. He'll be a lot nicer from now on, and he finally realized that im actually being friendly and trying to help him." said Twilight.

"Really? Well the who brightened up his attitude?" Spike asked.

Twilight grinned at Spike and Spike grinned back.

"Pinkie Pie" said Twilight and Spike simultaneously.

"I should have known. If there's anypony that can make anypony smile its Pinkie Pie" chuckled Spike.

"Yeah She's pretty funny, but to be honest I'm not trying to be mean or anything but she's a little wired in some ways" said Ace.

Twilight giggled at Ace's comment. "Thats Pinkie Pie for ya" said Twilight.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. More like a good way, since she always makes Ponies smile" said Ace.

"Well speaking of Pinkie Pie we better get this place cleaned up before her and every other pony in Ponyvile shows up" said Twilight.

So as the hours past Twilight, Spike and Ace cleaned up the Library for the upcoming party that was being thrown for Ace.

Finally after cleaning up the Library just in time, Pinkie Pie arrived quickly setting up party decorations , cakes and she told everypony about the party and everyone would arrive shortly. Like Pinkie Pie said everypony arrived and the party started.

It was now dusk, the party had been going for 30 minutes and Twilight went up to Ace to talk to him.

"So how are you enjoying your party?" Twilight asked.

"Are you kidding I've never had a party like this before. I'm having the time of my life!" said Ace.

Twilight smiled. She was glad that Ace was having a great time and enjoying himself the way he was, she liked seeing him that way. "That's great to hear Ace" said Twilight.

Ace Smiled back at Twilight. Twilight looked over to see her friends chatting on the other side of the room. "Hey there are my friends. You know the ones I introduced you too" said Twilight.

Ace turned around to see five mare's that he met earlier that day chatting. "Oh yeah. Hey do you think you can help me get back on their good side?" asked Ace.

"Well of course now just stay here, Ill go talk to them" said Twilight trotting over toward her friends.

Pinkie was the first to notice Twilight trotting over toward the rest of mare's and waved her over. "Hey Twilight How do you like this super doper extra special party?" Pinkie asked.

"Well its great Pinkie. Good job" said Twilight.

"Twilight's right, this party is pretty sick" said Rainbow.

"Hey guys there's something I want to talk to ponies about. Its about Ace" said Twilight. "I was wondering if he can hang out with us more?".

The five mares except Pinkie Pie gave Twilight a unsure look her, which made her wonder a little. "Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

Applejack spoke up. "Look here sugar cube, we ain't really warmin up to yer new friend Ace" said Applejack.

Rainbow dash then spoke up interrupting Applejack with an angry look on her face. "YEAH! All he did was call my tricks and my flying lame. I mean he wouldn't know cool even if it hit him in the back of the head, not to mention him being rude" said Rainbow.

"Indeed" said Rarity. "I had all these beautiful suits laid out that I made for the season for him to look at and he said and I quote "These look ridiculous, you couldn't get me into one of those for a million bits".

Rarity then put her hoof on her forehead. "He has no sense of fashion at the slightest, OH THE IRONY! I hate to break it to you Twilight but that one comment ruined my whole day" said Rarity.

"W-well when he visited me he wasn't very kind to angle at all or the rest of my animals" said Fluttershy. "But what really made me angry is when he said my animal caring was pointless".

Fluttershy then got mean look on her face. "Thinking about now just makes me want to scream" said Fluttershy. Fluttershy then took a deep breath and let out a tiny, small, hard to hear scream which wasn't unnatural since Twilight knew Fluttershy was more of a shy and calm pegasus.

Pinkie Pie had had enough and stood up for Ace and Twilight. "Common guys he's had a hard time. Lets just enjoy his party for now" said Pinkie.

Rainbows eyes widen and she looked over at her pink friend. "Whoa whoa wait you can't be serious. You mean this is HIS party?" asked Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie looked over at her friend and smiled. "Well of course silly" said Pinkie.

Rainbow then got an upset look on her face. "Well then I wouldn't have come if I would have known that. I thought you said you were throwing a party for a new pony in town?" said Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow. "I was Dashie. Ace is a new pony here" said Pinkie.

"Well then why didn't you throw a party yesterday when he came here" said Rainbow.

"Because I didn't see him till today and him and Twilight didn't come in till late last night" said Pinkie.

Twilight then broke up the arguing "Listen guys stop arguing can we just be calm about this?" Twilight asked.

"Well im being the proper mare and staying clam" said Rarity.

"Well I'm not after what he said to me he's lucky that I even bothered coming" said Rainbow.

The five mare starting to arguing and Twilight felt terrible. She wanted to tell them that Ace didn't mean to act the way he acted towards them. Twilight really liked Ace and knew he meant well. She was about to shed a tear or two until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"HEY!" shouted Ace.

The six mares and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over at Ace expect Pinkie Pie who kept talking.

"And then I said Blueberry's you need strawberry's silly an-". Pinkie was cut off by Applejack putting her hoof to Pinkies mouth.

"Look I heard everything and I'm really sorry that I said those things to you ponies. But you see I've been treated like dirt my whole life and I thought you guys we're like every pony else and were faking it, I'm really sorry if I hurt any of you badly" said Ace.

Everypony in the room smiled, Applejack stepped forward and walk in front of him. "Look here sugar cube. Now ah don't know how some of those ponies treated ya back where ya live. But down here in Ponyvile we do it a little different. We are always willing to help our friends if they have problems" said Applejack.

"Yeah I noticed. Im just not used to it or the attention" said Ace. "But I'll be honest to all of you. Applejack, I really liked how your apple bucking works and how the whole process of apple cider. To me you are a very hard working pony and you should be proud".

Applejack blushed. "Aww shucks sugar cube. That's mighty kind of you to say" said Applejack.

"And Rarity honestly im not into fashion like you are, but I do have to admit those were some very good looking dress suits you showed me" said Ace. "Keep up the good work".

Rarity couldn't help but give Ace a big smile. "Why that's very flattering darling thank you very much" said Rarity.

"Fluttershy. Honestly I really like how you take care and love animals, your really something special" said Ace.

Fluttershy shyly smiled at Ace. "T-thank you Ace".

"And Pinkie Pie. How can I forget about you, your the one who went all out just to make me feel better. I love how you care so much for your friends and how much fun you are to be around" said Ace.

Pinkie Pie gave Ace a big smile. "Well making ponies smile is what makes me so happy" said Pinkie. "That and throwing the most super awesome parties EVER!".

Ace then looked over at Rainbow dash who was still a little upset at Ace but not like before. "Rainbow dash. Im sorry I was being so rude to you earlier, I mean honestly I think your a really good flier." said Ace. "I've never seen anypony fly like you before, in my opinion I'd consider you to be one of the best in Equestira".

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but blush a little which got a smile out of Ace. "So what do you say Rainbow Dash? Do you forgive me?" said Ace.

Rainbow then turned to Ace and smiled at him. "You know what Ace? Your not so bad after all" said Rainbow. "And if there's one thing you should know about me is that im an Awesome flier and I am willing to make anypony as cool as me".

"Really Rainbow? Ah don't recall you ever wantin to make anypony so called "cool" as you" said Applejack.

Rainbow annoyingly looked over at Applejack. "Oh really? Well then what do you call me helping out Scootaloo?" Said Rainbow.

Applejack had forgotten about how scootaloo wanted to be like rainbow dash and how after a camping trip they all had taken and how rainbow took her under her wing. "Ah shoot. Ah almost forgot about little scoot's mah apologies sugar cube" said Applejack.

Rainbow dash have Applejack a grin. "Yeah you almost forgot about squirt huh?" Said Rainbow

With that said Rainbow then walked over to Ace and playfully punched Ace in the leg. "Yeah I forgive you" said Rainbow.

Ace then smiled. "Thank you Rainbow" said Ace. "I'm grateful that your forgiving me after what I said".

Rainbow then gave Ace a grin. "Hey don't sweat it. Just don't go trash talking about my flying alright?" said Rainbow half joking.

Ace then smiled. "Believe me that's the last thing I want to do" said Ace.

Ace then released he missed someone. "Oh gosh how I almost forgot" said Ace

Ace then turned to Twilight. "How could I forget the mare who was willing to become friends with me and help me make some friends of my own" said Ace. "Twilight Sparkle you have changed the way I see Ponyvile now, then when I did when I first arrived, you really have changed who I am and I really appreciate it".

Twilight couldn't hep but smile. She was happy that Ace had changed the way he see's things. When she first met him she didn't know what to expect from him. He went from quiet, antisocial, rude jerk to a Joyful, happy, more sociably pony. Twilight enjoyed to see Ace this happy. She knew the two would grow a very special relationship. Twilight knew their was something about him that was special. but she didn't know what it was, she would just have to find out.

Ace then turned to the five mares. "So guys what im basicly asking you all is...Do you think I can get a second chance?" Ace asked.

The five mares started to ponder for a moment seeing if they should or not but the five mares gave Ace a smile and nodded.

Ace was blown away how kind everypony in this town was so much nicer then the ones back at his home town. He felt like he was on top of the world and couldn't be happier.

The rest of the party went great from pin tail on the pony to Truth or dare, everyone had a great time and at the end left to head home.

It was now late at night Twilight, Spike and Ace were all in bed resting, however Ace And Twilight were still up thinking to themselves.

Ace then deiced to see if Twilight was still awake. "Psst twilight you awake" whispered Ace.

Twilight was in fact awake and decided to responded back to Ace. "Yes I'm wide awake Ace" said Twilight. "What's up?".

"I just wanted to thank you again for everything" said Ace.

Twilight giggled. "You've thanked me many times Ace and your welcome" said Twilight.

Ace smiled. "I know I have but no ones ever done this for me before and I just can't stop thanking you for it" said Ace.

"Well I'm glad that my friends are willing to give you another chance" said Twilight.

"Me too" said Ace.

The two were quiet for a while then Ace spoke again. "Hey Twilight?" said Ace.

"Yes Ace?" Said Twilight.

"I know I just got here and all and I hope I'm not rushing this but. Do you think that if I can make friends, that maybe Just maybe I might have a chance to find that one special somepony" said Ace blushing.

Twilight didn't know how to respond to this so she did it the best she could. "Well based on how you are now I think that any mare would be lucky to have you" said Twilight

"Even me" Twilight whispered to herself blushing.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" said Ace

"Oh nothing" said Twilight trying not to embarrass herself and not act suspicious.

There was a long awkward pause between the two until Ace finally spoke up. "So speaking of that do you have a special somepony?" asked Ace.

Twilight never really thought about having a coltfriend or even dating period. she was always studying and focusing on other things other then that so she decided to be honest with Ace. "No not really at all" said Twilight.

"Well do you at least have your eye on somepony you might be interested in?" Ace asked.

Twilight thought to herself. If she said Yes then Ace would ask who and she would have to lie which she didn't want to do. If she said no then she would still be lying to him she just couldn't deiced.

After a the silence Ace was hearing he thought he had messed up and made her feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable. I know we just met the other day and y-you know just forget what I said" said Ace.

Twilight then stopped him. "No no its ok I was just spacing out" said Twilight.

"Ok thank goodness. For a second their I thought what I asked you made you feel uncomfortable" said Ace.

Twilight never really talked about who she liked to anypony. But their was something inside her that made her trust Ace. "Its alright and as for you answer. Yeah i guess you can say that" said Twilight blushing.

Twilight did like Ace a little but she knew she had to keep that to herself and get to know Ace a little more. Plus after the week is up she might not even see him again.

"Alright I think I've asked you enough personal stuff. I bet its annoyed you a little?" said Ace.

"Nah its fine. I've actually enjoyed us talking getting to know each other more and more" said Twilight.

With that said the duo continued to talk for another half-hour about eachother like Ace's home town, the things they did when they were little, and all the adventures Twilight and her friends have had. After that conversation the duo slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"*yawn* Goodnight Twilight" said Ace.

"*yawn* Goodnight Ace" said Twilight.

With that said the duo fell into a deep sleep

For the rest for the rest of the week Ace Went back to everyone Twilight introduced him to and gave a second impression on them. He and the six mares enjoyed his company along with his complements. The week had went by pretty fast for Ace and now him and Twilight were walking back to the library.

"Wow I can't believe how busy Applejack can be" said Ace

Twilight nodded in agreement. "You can say that again" said Twilight.

"I mean she applebucks, runs and takes care of the farm, and she even looks after her little sister" said Ace. "That must be hard to keep up with".

"Big Macintosh helps her with the apple bucking, running the farm and taking care of apple bloom" said Twilight

"Well yeah but it's just the farm is SO big" said Ace. " I'm just saying it must take a lot of work to keep up with and handle" said Ace.

"Indeed" said Twilight

The duo approached the library but noticed princess Celestias carriage along with two royal guard pegasi hooked to the front.

"Wait what's the princess doing here?" Twilight pondered. "She didn't even tell me she was coming".

Ace hung his head down. "Oh I know why. My week with you is up, well it looks like it's back to Baltimare for me" said Ace in a depressed tone.

Twilight had totally lost track of time while spending time with Ace. She had no idea that her week with him staying with her was already up. she had been having such a fun and great time with Ace that she hadn't notice how fast the week went by.

The duo then saw the Princess step out of her Carriage and walk towards them.

"Princess?" said Twilight and Ace Simultaneously.

"Hello Twilight sparkle and Ace Syntax. how have things been with you two" said Celestia.

Twilight was about to speak up but was beaten to it by Ace "Things are going great Princess. I have really enjoyed myself here" said Ace.

"That's great to hear Ace. I'm always glad to see one of my little pony's feeling joyful and happy" said Celestia.

Celestia then turned Twilight. "So Twilight has Ace made some new friends while he's been in your care?" Celestia asked.

Twilight didn't hesitate to answer and was proud to say yes. "Of course Princess" said Twilight. "He's actual became quite friendly with my friends".

"Im glad your friends have been willing to accept Ace" said Celestia. "Now that the week is up, Ace will be heading back with me to Canterlot and then he will be heading home to Baltimare".

both Ace and Twilight then hung her head down. "Oh I see" said Twilight sadly.

The princess raised an eyebrow at Twilight. "Is something wrong Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked.

Twilight didn't want Ace to go at all. she knew if he went back then he would jest get made fun of again and won't have friends that accept him for who he is. she would also miss him dearly, not because she might have feelings for him but because she felt a special connection with him.

"W-well you see..." Twilight was interrupted by her five friends running up to the library.

"DID WE COME TO LATE!" exclaimed Pinkie. "Please tell me Ace hasn't left yet".

"No he hasn't" said Twilight in a depressed tone.

The five mares looked at Twilight with a worried look. "you ok Twi?" asked Applejack. "yer not lookin to good".

Twilight looked up at Applejack. "Its complicated" said Twilight. "And I didn't expect you ponies to be here. I don't remember telling you guys Ace was leaving today, heck I forgot myself".

"Pinkie Pie said she was going to throw a going away party for Ace" said Rainbow.

"But I didn't tell her that Ace was going to leave today" said Twilight. "I mean like I said before I forgot myself he was leaving today".

"Well last week when I met him you said he was going to be with you for a week " said Pinkie. "So I didn't forget that and planned a going away party for today before he left. You didn't think after what happened with the late surprise party that I was going to be late when he was leaving did ya?"

Twilight was completely dumbfounded by this. She couldn't believe pinkie remembered it like it was just yesterday, however it was best that everyone was here to see Ace leave

"No I didn't, nice memory Pinkie" said Twilight

Pinkie smiled and look toward Ace. "So Ace are you ready to PARRTAAAYY!" exclaimed Pinkie.

Princess Celestia looked at Pinkie other disappointment in her eyes and spoke up before Ace could speak. "I hate to be the pony that brings bad news but in order for Ace to get back home in time he has to leave soon" said Celestia.

"AAWWW but had everything planned out" said pinkie pie hanging her head down. "We were going to play pin the tail on the pony and everything".

Ace was feeling very depressed. Not only was he going to leave his only friends but he was also leaving a place where he for once felt happy to be.

"So Ace are you ready to head back with me to Canterlot?" said Celestia.

Ace pondered on what to do. would he say no and want to live in Ponyvile or would he go back home to Baltimare. Ace looked over at Twilight and saw that she looked really sad and depressed. To Ace it almost looked like she was going to cry. Ace didn't blame her, he felt the same way knowing the two may never see each other again. Ace finally spoke up

"To be honest Princess, no I don't want to go" said Ace.

That Answer got the Princess's, Twilights and the five mares attention. "Why is that Ace don't you want to go back home" said Celestia. "You said yourself a week ago that all this was just a waste of t-"

"I know what I said Princess" said Ace interrupting the Princess firmly. "But things are different now, I've met six amazing friends who are willing to be there for me when I need them. I've had the time of my life for the past week and I want stay here in the friendly town".

Ace then walked over to Twilight. "Twilight I have you to thank for being friendly to me. I know living with you the whole time won't really work out, so i thought I could by the house that's for sale down the road from the Library" said Ace.

Twilight looked up and Smiled at Ace but the Princess gave Ace and unsure look. "Are sure you this is what you want Ace?" asked Celestia.

Ace replied back with a smiled on his face. "More then anything in the world Princess, I want to stay here with friends" said Ace. "Ever since I was a young colt my mother would always want me to try and make friends, but I'd always hate to see her always so heart broken about how the other ponies treated me, I mean the world to her. And now I have friends, true friends".

The Princess gave a smile at Ace. "Well Ace im glad to say you have truly found the magic of friendship" said Celestia.

With that said the six mares cheered for Ace. "Alright now can we PAAARTAAAY?!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"I'm afraid ill have to get all my things back in Baltimare first and move in before we can have fun" said Ace.

"Oh" said Pinkie hanging her head down. "But if your not going away that means we can have a party about Ace getting a new home. AND I HAVE A WHOLE DAY TO PLAN!"

With that said Pinkie Pie took off with a flash leaving the six Ponies and Princess Dumbfounded. "Well its best I be going" said Celestia. "Ace I hope you enjoy your time with your new friends and here in Ponyvile. And Twilight Sparkle you should be proud of yourself for helping out a pony in need".

"Thank you Princess" said Twilight.

With that said Princess Celestia got in her carriage and the Carriage took off flying back in the other direction towards Canterlot.

"Well it looks im here to stay you highness" said Ace.

Twilight smiled at Ace. "Indeed you are".

"Now the only issue I see is I don't see how I can get all my things back here from Baltimare all by myself" said Ace.

Just then Applejack stepped forward. "Ah'll be willin to help you move yer stuff here Ace" said Applejack. "It's the least ah can do".

"Wait don't you still have applebucking to do?" Ace asked.

"Ah finished the last trees after ya left with Twilight" said Applejack.

"Oh. Well in that case thank you very much" said Ace.

Applejack smiled. "Yer welcome Ace" said Applejack.

"Well we better start heading toward the train station so we can get to their with still a good amount of daylight left" said Ace.

"Alright we'll I guess we're headin out" said Applejack. "Hey Twilight do you mind picking up Apple Bloom up from school today and tell her where Ah'm at?"

Twilight smiled. "No I don't mind at All" said Twilight. "Safe travels you two".

With that said both Ace and Applejack headed to the train station and got on a train to Baltimare.

Now Applejack and Ace were both on the train and Applejack was talking about how much Ace would love Ponyvile during the seasons. "Yer goin to love Ponyvile throughout the year sugar cube. We have the summer sun celebration, winter wrap, runnin of the leaf's and much more that ah know you'll love" said Applejack.

Ace smiled at Applejack. "Wow so many celebrations. I can't wait to see them all" said Ace.

"Ah'm sure you'll like them all" said Applejack.

"I'm sure I will" said Ace.

The two were silent for a while until Applejack broken the silence. "Hey Ace can Ah ask ya somthin?" Applejack asked.

"Sure go ahead" said Ace.

"Well I've been wonderin about your cutie mark. you never exactly told me what your special talent is" said Applejack.

Ace looked at his hammer and wood plank crossed over cuite mark and then looked back at Applejack and smiled. "Well you see I've always had a thing for building and repairing things not like construction work but something similar. And im really good at it, like when we get to Baltimare ill show you" said Ace.

Applejack smiled. "Good at buildin and reaparin eh? Well maybe you can help me repair some things down on farm sometime. Ah could really use the help from a great builder" said Applejack.

Ace blushed. "Well I guess im ok" said Ace rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah don't be sliiy" said Applejack. "Im sure your a good builder".

Ace smiled. "Thanks Applejack" said Ace. "That means a lot coming from a true friend".

Applejack smiled back at Ace. "Yer very welcome sugar cube" said Applejack.

So the duo continued to chat and discuss as they made their way to the east coast city of Baltimare.

Hey guys thank you so much for the feed back from the last chapter and I did make some improvements that were pointed out and I thank you guys for that.

**As for this chapter I think i did pretty decent story and descriptive wise but it would be great if you guys think so far about how the story is going**

**So anyway guys thanks for reading this chapter and another one is coming soon**

**Please leave a review and ill see you guys next time**


End file.
